The Lost Rider
by Frankenstein's Friend
Summary: After Blackveil, Karigan is trapped, alone and can't fight anymore.  Sacor City is mourning, they vow to fight on in honour of their lost rider and knight of the realm, but among them one man has not given up hope.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the creative rights for, or make any profit from, any of the characters or works relating to Kristen Britain's Green Rider series. This is just a personal tribute to them. Reviews welcome.  
><em>

**Chapter 1:**

A slow thud drummed in Karigan's ears. She lay alone and weary, trapped in a pitch black stone prison. After thrashing and screaming herself into a paralysis of shock, all she could feel was her heartbeat tolling like a death knell in her ears, the only cruel reminder that she was alive, for now. A single tear tracked down her face, for the first time she cried only for herself, for her unknown future never to be realised and a sorrow deep inside of her that she felt so alone.

* * *

><p>Another single tear ran down the hard, angular cheek of a man, bent low over his desk. His head in hands, his amber hair, distressed, hung too long across his brow.<p>

'No, Laren… it can't be true.'

Laren Mapstone, captain of the green riders stood pale and straight, her hands trembled behind her back, her head bowed.

'Say something Laren, please, there must be a way that…' Zachary looked up his glossy blue eyes staring through his friend and close adviser, searching, hoping.

'I'm sorry Zachary. I'm so sorry.'

She placed an envelope on the table softly, it was addressed to the King in Karigan's linear untidy hand. She then turned abruptly and quickly walked away from him unable to maintain her composure. As she reached the study door she paused and turned back, the king was still looking at the place where Laren had stood, he stared as if in a waking dream.

Laren didn't know what was worse, delivering such terrible news to her king or having to live with herself for a thought she couldn't shake, that beyond her own feelings for Karigan, or Zachary's, perhaps this was the only way that the King could move on and make a new life with Estora. A new hope for Sacoridia? Gods what a price. Through the tears that she couldn't stop she noticed a movement between the rays of traitorous bright light flooding the study and then saw Fastion like a black shadow behind the king, his hand on Zachary's shoulder, his face hidden from view. Laren left the room, her slow footsteps echoing in the corridor, aware that something would forever be changed now that Karigan was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The steady beat of her heart began to slow, and the numbness spread through her body. Her instincts told Karigan, through the white fog in her mind that death was approaching, but this time the voice that had always managed to warn her just in time, find her an option, or a last minute burst of hope or valour, now just calmly informed her, death was coming and this time she was going with it. 'Be brave now Kari!' She told herself, smiling through the tears 'I've not always got it right, but I have done my duty' Her hand crawled in the limited space to her chest and for the last time she touched her rider's brooch, 'I'm proud.' She said and suddenly white light burst around her.

* * *

><p>Estral and Alton stood alongside a gaunt, silent Stevic and Karigan's aunts, who whimpered quietly as the stories of celebration were read out in Karigan's name. Estral had been allowed to stay and watch the riders circle which was held in rider's quarters before the ceremony for Karigan and Yates. It had been a moving and triumphant commemoration, Laren's focus on the unprecedented service Karigan had done for her country, her fearlessness and her dedication to her fellow riders in her comments struck Estral, along with many of the riders personal and heartfelt memories about the two riders. Fergal who had been close to Karigan had been overcome and could not speak when his time in the circle came. The King's opening speech had been difficult to watch, it echoed with the sadness Estral knew to be from a deep personal wound. With his knight of the realm lost to Blackveil in the fight against Mornhaven, our duty, the king had said, was to do what we could to defeat him in Karigan's honour.<p>

Estral looked back through the crowds and saw Lynx standing alone at the back of the chamber. Courtiers had whispered since his return about his long struggle home and the sad news he brought with him. Gossip was rife about the strange continued absence of any Eletians or Eletian message, despite the fact that Lynx knew that two Eletians had survived Blackveil and returned to Eletia aware of all that had befallen the joint party and the sacrifice Karigan had made. There was another notable absence, Estral had heard Mara whisper to Alton that Fastion, the King's weapon who held Karigan in deep respect, was not there. The other weapons stood like black statues in the alcoves, as they did every day in court. Straight and true, the weapons showed no sign that an honorary member of their group had fallen.

Estral had written to her father with some lyrics, and he had penned a song based on Karigan's adventures. A singer's soft voice now sung out sweetly across the hall, and it saddened Estral to the depths of her heart. As she listened, her gaze fell upon the King. He stood tall, severe and distant on the Dais, the queen beside him gently moved her hand to grip his, slowly his grip tightened and they stood together solemnly.

Her voice was still just a whisper, but Estral was grateful that she could at least comfort her friends and Karigan's devastated family, but mostly for Alton. He was so dear to her that it hurt so much to see him in pain. It compared with the pain she felt losing her voice to some kind of dark magic from Blackveil, she hadn't know Alton for long, but he was now her reason to live. One thing she couldn't quite deal with was how she felt about her best friend, who happened to hate her the last time they met, passing away. Karigan was lost to her apologies and to their shared laughter and friendship forever. For some reason Estral couldn't quite imagine that yet. First thing's first, get past the funeral. One day at a time.

* * *

><p>Fastion stood shaving in front of his chamber mirror, his large pack was neatly packed and laid heavily upon the freshly made bed. He splashed his face with cold water and patted it dry with a towel. His reflection in a small hanging mirror showed his familiar determined features staring back. He combed his tawny hair back smoothly, straightened his the band of his sword's scabbard across his chest and took a deep breath. It was a big decision to leave the King's side, and travel away from his brotherhood for a time to step out into the world.<p>

The King had been shocked initially, but he hadn't asked Fastion where he was going, only agreeing that he deserved some leave after his years of service. Zachary had wished a safe journey and a safe return to his friend. Fastion had been relieved by Zachary's support but had some natural anxieties about leaving his place beside the king, however he knew Donal, in his stead, would honour the king with his life if needed.

He stood and gathered his pack, it was time to go. Fastion had no doubt it was the right thing to do, he needed to go and find Karigan. Whatever they said, he knew that she had not passed. He could not just leave her out there alone, if anyone deserved aid - she did. He shared a look with his reflection as he moved to the door. Would he ever be back? Would he be the same if he returned? Excitement stirred within him at the adventure ahead. 'I'm coming little sister,' he whispered with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The white light grew until there was nothing else. Karigan felt light and empty like she was floating. So this, she thought, was what happened when the end came. A familiar drag of pain confused her, her head hummed with a soft ache, the sort of pain she got when she used her rider's brooch.

Suddenly she became aware of a soft voice, so quiet she couldn't hear, but steadily it grew louder.

'Kari… hear… she.. I.. think she is!' Louder now, she could hear a woman's voice, or was it two?

'Yes, yes she might be.'

'Don't overcrowd her dear, do move back!'

They were familiar female voices, but she couldn't place them.

A sharp slap connected with her cheek. She gasped in shock, her eyes flung open and she saw two faces framed by white.

'Sister! How could you?' The faces converged and peered down.

'Miss ..Bayberry? .. Mi..ss Bunch..Berry?' Karigan's dry mouth stuttered.

'Yes dear!' The voices said.

'It worked! She is desperately in need of a cup of tea sister? What are you about, get the pot on!'

Karigan tried to sit up slowly, she felt dizzy and the white light surrounding her was still strong. 'Where am I?'

'In Green Cloak Forest, dear.' Miss Bunchberry helped Karigan to sit up.

'We saw your moonstone, it shone out so brightly we were alerted from beyond the clearing.' The other sister shuffled around the other side of Karigan to support her.

'Worried we were, about what we'd find, but after some discussion..' 'stubborn old..' the other sister muttered. '..we decided to come over and see what it was.'

'I used my stick to pry open the top stone.' Miss Bunchberry said, rather pleased with herself.

'With a little help sister, you must not pretend there was no art involved..'

'Oh yes, well of course the girl knows..'

'But any road.. the stone moved away nicely and we found you and your moonstone underneath.'

Karigan looked around slowly, she recognised this place, it was the clearing on the edge of Eletia that she had visited when she was part of the Eletian delegation from Sacoridia. The stones trapping her had formed the cairn, it's rocky parts littered around her. Shivers ran down her spine as she remembered when it had broken apart before as the wraith escaped the weakened wards. Was this the mirror man's cruel joke? She might have been a ghost herself soon had the sisters not found her. The chill grew inside her as she remembered the pain and sorrow the night they had camped here, and the evil spirit awoken. Could she trust this scene? The Bayberry sisters fussed around her, daylight fell softly through the canopy onto the rocks and clearing as if in a dream.

'Is this real?' She asked Miss Bayberry who stood carefully over her.

'Oh yes dear, quite real.' Tutting she looked across at her sister. 'It must have been a shock being trapped like that, goodness knows how she came to be in this predicament!'

Karigan began shaking lightly, feeling her hands on her face, she reached down and touched the dried blood on her legs and small shards of glass still embedded there. Pain rang somewhere in the back of her mind, but she was numb with exhaustion and for some reason she put her finger to her mouth to taste a drop of blood and it's metallic tang. She laughed suddenly, looking at the sisters in surprise before she fell back softly, and darkness took her.

* * *

><p>Fastion woke suddenly to the sound of his own voice echoing in the wood. Slowly he remembered where he was. Four days out of Sacor City in a makeshift camp set up alongside a creek that he was following to join the North Road. He was sweating and breathless, he pulled back his blanket to let the cool night air calm him. As his breathing slowed he replayed the dreams that had disturbed his sleep.<p>

First he had been trapped in total darkness, and then blinded by white light. When the light faded he found himself in the midst of battle, a bloody sword in hand. He clashed swords with many soldiers of all creeds, amongst them Eletians, Sacoridians and Second Empire. To his dismay he was forced to fight his way through an attacking force, suddenly he realised he was clashing swords with an angry Alton D'Yer and he managed to shove him away and run through. Next he was attacked by Brienne, tears in her eyes, he avoided a severe lunge and jumped over her, to face a dangerous, unstable King Zachary, eyes on fire, a clean sword hanging ready at his side. Fastion ducked under the King's first blow, only just avoiding the brilliant manouever and ran past him to find Karigan lying curled up in the mud of battle. Her face was covered in blood and earth, her bright blue eyes were shining out at him as if for the first time. He reached down and pulled her up into his arms. Feeling her heart beat against his, he looked down at her in relief but slowly she was closed her eyes and the blue light went out. The battle had raged on around him, but she slept and he shook her in panic. 'Don't sleep Karigan, wake up!'

Fastion ran his hand through his ruffled hair, the cold air had now cooled him and slowly he lay back down. He couldn't understand his dream, but his anxiety about finding Karigan was clearly at the forefront of his mind. He thought about the strangeness of the way she had looked at him in the dream, wistful and knowing. What did she know that he didn't? He smiled, Karigan was always surprising him with wisdom and decisions seemingly beyond her years. He would find her soon, but first he would find Eletia, his best shot at the information needed to track her down. He lay back and listened to the distant sounds of animals in the forest, until finally sleep found him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Miss's Bayberry and Bunchberry were making tea. Sitting around a well stoked, spitting camp fire, wrapped in blankets, Miss Bayberry was knitting and humming a song and her sister sat beside Karigan mopping her head gently with cool water. The sisters had laid Karigan in blankets beside the fire, she had been semi-conscious and feverish since they had discovered her some hours ago.

'Is it the right time yet sister?' Miss Bunchberry queried, wringing the wet cloth onto the grass beside her.

'Not yet Bunch, she has only just managed some of that soup, mind you I can't say I'm surprised at her reluctance. You put far too much pepper in it.'

'Did I? Too much pepper you say.'

'Yes dear.'

'Bay, you are getting forgetful'

'Oh?'

'You made the soup, dear.'

'So I did, far too much pepper.'

Unperturbed, Miss Bayberry continued her humming, her fingers worked smoothly on the black wool in her hand. Miss Bunchberry shrugged and continued her task.

Karigan appeared to be sleeping, her murmuring and shifting had stopped. Miss Bunchberry turned to her sister.

'Can you remember when we first met Karigan dear, why the poor thing and her tales of serving up the school bully quite nicely if I recall.'

Miss Bayberry smiled shaking her head in recollection. Her sister continued.

'She is a green rider now to be sure, and marked by their sacrifices sister, the things she mumbles in her delirium Bay makes me worry for her.' She paused poking the fire with a stick. 'How do you think she found herself like that, sister, some dark magic sister to be sure?' Her sister looked up.

'Indeed, the girl is touched by the arts, but something light protects her. Just think sister, a young girl to have known two moonstones! That is certainly not father's, it is another. She would have some fine artefacts of her own when she comes to set up her home. Perhaps she could start up a new collection with our help...'

'Let's keep to the point, dear.'

'Ah, yes, quite right. So, two moonstones..'

'Yes.'

'All the more reason to hope that the Eletians can help her.'

'Yes. Reason to hope.'

Miss Bayberry's knitting needles stopped their rhythmic movements.

'Will it be safe for Karigan if we call him now?'

'We have no choice sister, she is ill, she needs assistance, besides it was the reason for our journey here at the edge of Eletia.'

'I suppose so sister.'

'The girl has a moonstone, Bay, she has been favoured by an Eletian.'

'Yes, yes you are right. I will dither no longer.'

'Good.'

'I think now is the right time.'

They nodded it was time to call Roly. They cleared the supper things away and stepped together away from the fire, Karigan still lay silently, beads of sweat on her brow reflected the fire light.

From around their necks the sisters both pulled out silver lockets, identically carved with an intricate wreath of flowers, and both opened the lockets carefully. Each retrieved what looked like a solid tiny ducks egg split in half, from inside.

'It has been a long time since we have looked upon these 'thing-amies' has it not sister?' Miss Bunchberry said with a smile. Miss Bayberry giggled, a strange sound.

'Oh to be a little girl again, if only father told us what they were actually called.'

'Where's the fun in that! Let's hope they still work, what if Roly is not…available.'

'We can but try, sister, we can but try.'

Nodding in unison they placed the two halves together to form a solid egg, the fissure fused instantly and the small thingamie began to emit a soft blue glow the colour of cornflowers. It was a beautiful thing to behold, and the sisters stood for some time gazing at it.

'Well sister. ' Miss Bunchberry said, smoothing down her dress as Miss Bayberry placed the object on a small rock at the edge of her camp. 'It is done, let's get some sleep and see if he has arrived by morning.'

'Yes dear, if he comes beforehand no doubt we'll find out about it.'

The women made their beds by the fire before checking on Karigan, who slept soundly.

'It is your turn tonight Bunch.' Miss bayberry muttered as she wrestled into a comfortable position.

'So it is.' Miss Bunchberry she huffed. Squinting, she plucked a hair from her head, and carefully coiled it around her plump index finger. When it could coil no more, she pulled it off and reached her arm out to drop it above the embers of the fire, before, curling up herself into her bed.

'Goodnight, dear.' She mumbled.

'Goodnight.'

A squirrel nestling in a nearby tree, suddenly scampered into his hole, as the whole camp disappeared into invisibility, the only remaining mark, a tiny blue light upon a rock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Fastion walked slowly down a crowded, puddled street into Last Sup Village, a border place at the start of the North road, with miles of green cloak forest and a track between it and the Northern provinces. Traders stood in loud discussion around a shop front, ragged children weaved amongst a crowd. A small girl with a dirty face clutched a straw doll and flashed him a crooked grin as she scampered by, the only person to notice him in the throng.

He had been travelling for almost two weeks and his feet and legs were weary from the pace he had set himself. His maps told him this was indeed the last chance of a proper bed and board for many miles ahead so he made his way towards what looked like an inn, a faded sign hanging limply above the door, depicting two rabbits on what was once a bright summer's day.

On entering the inn, the warmth and smell of stale ale welcomed him. Men and women mostly tradesmen and their attendants, sat in various groups in booths and scattered across stools at the bar, the noise of chatter and laughter filled the room. Fastion wondered at the fact that he had not attracted any looks, clearly this was a place where strangers were commonplace. He dampened his disappointment, there was not much hope of someone having spotted Karigan in such a place, no matter he reflected, he would find her.

The surface of the bar was patterned with rings and splashes of beer, Fastion rolled the coin in his hand to centre of the clearest brown ring.

'Hello Stranger! What can I get you?'

He looked up sharply from his reverie, a young woman with a broad smile and light hazel eyes stood in front of him, wiping her hands on her apron. He returned a half smile.

'An ale please, and a room for the night if you have one?'

His voice cracked a little, it was the first time he had spoken in a few days.

'No troubles soldier, no troubles at all. Would you be wanting some supper? The mutton stew here takes some beating..'

She poked an auburn curl back up into her bun self-consciously, Fastion's training couldn't help but notice the small signs of her anxiety, her hands busy, the slightest stumble in her words.

'Thank you, that sounds good.' He replied.

'Right!' She smiled again hands in her apron, 'oh yes, Ale!' Embarrassed she scurried off to grab a jug and fill it. He thought her apron too dirty and hand too steady for her to be a new starter, she handed him the jug, her cheeks rosy. 'There y'ar.'

Fastion nodded kindly and moved away to a rare empty booth at the window.

He sat himself down and allowed himself a smile, the girl must find him attractive. He took a long savoured lug of foamy ale, surely he had it wrong, deep in thought his head drifted back to the bar, the girl instantaneously turned away.

Covered in dirt and smelling like a man should two weeks out of home, he thought his rogueish teenage self would have been vaguely impressed. Sighing after another draft of ale he sat back and wondered how long it had been since he had been with a woman, too long perhaps, his work had been his only focus for so long.

Karigan. She was out there somewhere, needing his help, he could feel it. She certainly didn't look at him with blushes and doe eyes, he laughed but it stilled inside of him. What would it feel like to be King Zachary for a day and have Karigan desire you?

Of course, all the weapons knew but never spoke of her special relationship with the king, it seemed from Fastion's point of view a hopeless situation and he was sad for both of his friends. The way she secretly ran her hands over her sword hilt, trailing her fingers over the patterns as the king spoke, the pride and passion in her eyes when she looked at him. Not for the first time Fastion contemplated what a fine woman Karigan was, but somehow this time it felt different, there was something new in the thought. She had never ceased to amaze him with her feats of bravery and loyalty, he realised it made sense that with each new tale of adventure she brought back to Sacor city his respect for her grew. There was no one like her.

His dinner arrived in front of him, steaming enticingly. The girl who served him laid out the cutlery and a loaf of bread before him, and refreshed his ale.

'Thank you, this is very welcome.'

'No troubles.' She added cheerfully, Fastion looked up and noted her hair had been re-arranged, auburn curls fell down about her shoulder.

'Are you here in the village for long Soldier or just the night?' Her voice was soft, he felt awkward for her and flattered.

'Just the night, I am looking for a friend, she is lost. She is about your height, a soldier dressed in green, she has long brown hair, often tied back, distinctive blue eyes.'

On listening she just shook her head slowly. She spoke quietly before walking back to the bar.

'I wish you luck Soldier, I hope you find her.'

Fastion ate his meal slowly, running through the different routes in his mind for the next day's start to a long journey through the forest towards Eletia. Draining his beer, he made his way up to find his room, the sooner he slept, the earlier he could leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rohliam the Witness strolled into the clearing, his hair was long and pure white, it flew wispy and wild about him. His eyes spoke of his true age, like dark blue sapphires they were set in his thin, pale, but youthful face. He stopped abruptly pulling back his ivory cloak which was woven through with silver patterns that shimmered in the first light of the day. He crouched down and reached a long finger out towards a tiny blue light without an apparent source, before whispering quietly in Eletian. Gradually a small egg-like object came into view underneath his finger glowing a warm blue, the Eletian picked it up gently between his thumb and forefinger and placed it carefully in his palm, where it fell apart into two matching pieces. He looked up and around to find himself in the midst of a campsite, the two mortals he had expected to find sat looking considerably older than they had when he had last seen them, chatting by a recently rekindled fire, a companion was unwell and lay unconscious in a bed beside them.

'Roly!' Bay cried with a smile.

'Just in time for tea..' Bunch added.

He strode towards them, his cloak and hair blowing behind out him revealing various grey leather straps of many hidden satchels and holsters crisscrossing his body. He reached out a hand turned it palm up before performing an ornate bow before the two women.

'Greetings Isabelle, Penelope, you are much grown I see.' His voice had a lyrical consistency that Bay recognised as Roly's Eletian humour kicking in. He stood and looked them over, before reviewing the camp as if assessing them through that.

'I hope you have both been keeping up with your studies?'

'Oh dear Roly' Bay giggled as she and her sister stood after ducking into their own replying curtseys. 'Fifty years is a long time for us remember, Bunch no longer wears permanent knee bandages you'll be pleased to know, and I no longer need Marvellous Mervin to help me sleep.'

The Eletian snorted crossing his arms gently, the vaguest smile passed his lips 'Marvellous Mervin, well, yes, that mouse was treated as if he were the high king of Sacoridia.'

Bunch nodded and waved her arm to invite him over to the fire, 'You are not wrong, Mervin was four times older than any other known mouse, thanks to Bay's early experiments, before father had to intervene. He began to smell quite awful.'

Roly nodded empathetically and took the seat offered by the fire. 'Yes, that is an unfortunate side effect.'

Bay handed Roly some tea, 'As you see we cannot welcome you in the style we would wish to.. however I hope the tea is just as you like it.. you do still take too much honey don't you Roly?'

'Of course Isabelle, there is no other logical way to take it.'

The tall imposing Eletian, glistening in white and silver, sat hunched beside the two small women sipping his tea from a dented metal mug.

Bunch leaned towards him intently. 'How is the Foundation coming along?'

Roly had seen their father as a contemporary, he had contacted him in secret after hearing tales of his work at Selium and made many visits to Seven Chimneys thereafter. He held the station of the Eletian Witness, overseer of the The Foundation the school of learning in Eletia, and with that the status of being the most learned in all Eletia. He had the responsibility to maintain and build Eletian knowledge and history in their people. In his visits Roly, as he had always been known to the Berry Sisters, had compared and exchanged information with their father. They sat up late into the night discussing intellectual conundrums, the nature of arcane arts, or playing Intrigue, and an unexpected feature of their unlikely relationship grew, their strong friendship. As such, Roly in his aloof, Eletian way, loved their father and his two girls, and the last time he left Seven Chimneys, he gave them each a chain with a locket to wear at all times, and explained that if they ever needed him, they should put together their gifts, and he would find them.

'So, girls, I am here, while I drink my tea you must tell me of your plight and of how you have come to be here and call me to you.' He raised a hand as Miss Bayberry began to speak.

'I should like you to start from the beginning and make sure to include in your story how exactly you came to be linked to your unconscious guest there, whom I believe may be an extremely prominent figure in current historical and political discussion, but finally..' He looked to them both. 'May I request you be kind to me and keep to the useful facts, you know I am not accustomed to…well, chatter.'

Bay and Bunch looked to each other, Bay suppressed a giggle, 'Just like father,' she thought.

'Of course, Roly, of course.' Bunch nodded sternly. 'So I will begin our story the day we came upon Karigan in Green Cloak forest, if I recall that was the day Letitia had baked a particularly fetching cherry pie...'

Rohliam the Witness sunk a little in his chair as he listened to the tale, and behind him covered in blankets, Karigan stirred. Her mind fluttered in and out of consciousness, she dreamed of Seven Chimneys, Moonstones and Selium. In a final sequence, she found herself trapped inside the dark corridors, she couldn't tell whether she was in Selium now, or Sacor Castle, but she ran along them, desperate to escape. She turned a corner and pulled herself to a stop, she saw a looming black shadow ahead. Without thinking, she took off running as fast as she could into the shadow, as she hit it she fell, fast and hard into the nothingness all around her. Suddenly she was lost to the shadow and she stopped dreaming, and dropped into the deepest of sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Fastion struggled through the forest wearily, the sun had grown hot and he had the sneaking suspicion that he had passed this way three times already this morning. For a man trained to his standards he had never known anything like it, being lost was a novel experience and he couldn't help but feel a begrudging respect for the Eletians methods of protecting their secret realm. If you visited by accident you would never find it, if you went looking for it, you were sent in circles. How was he going to find a way in?

Sweating, frustrated, and starting to worry about his chances of ever finding Karigan, Fastion could almost hear his father's chuckle at his unflappable son starting to lose his resolve. His father when he was alive, had always been so proud of his son, but had often challenged him to deal with the unexpected, situations that couldn't be dealt with practically, swiftly, clearly. What would his father do in this situation, he wondered? A smile swept across his face, a memory of his father being harrassed by his worried mother for their poor summer crop, he just sat down casually in the middle of the wailing and lit a pipe. Fastion had entered a familiar clearing and shook his head, reluctantly he took off his pack and sat down in the soft grass, his back against a large rock in a small outcrop. After a few moments a small bird began singing shrilly in the tree tops nearby, he looked up at the sky, it was cloudless and an exquisite blue. Maybe there was something to his father's methods after all. Perhaps he needed to stop and think a while. His eyes closed and he let his thoughts drift away.

Karigan's eyes fluttered open slowly, they adjusted to the brightness of the day and she realised that she was looking up at a very bright and clear sky. It was beautiful, perhaps this time she really had passed onto the other side. A long pale Eletian face interrupted her view.

'Ah, she awakes.' He said coolly, and another face joined him, 'Hmm, quite pale, but yes, quite awake.'

'Where am I?' Karigan croaked, scrambling to get up onto her elbows but failing, she fell back down flat on her back. Embarrassed and unsure of herself she glared at the faces still quietly assessing her from above. Looking around she appeared to be in sort of outside room, the sky was open, with a canopy of dark blue pulled back. The walls were stone, lined with shelves holding cloths, bottles and instruments. She lay on a bed in the centre of the room, she looked down at herself and realised she had been tended to and she noted various bandages lining her arms and legs.

She remembered the pain and realised it had gone, considering the extent of her wounds this was extremely disconcerting.

'Galah'deon, calm yourself, you are safe for now.'

The tall eletian, with white hair spoke, he stared intently at her as though she were a scientific specimen, 'You are under the protection of King, and you find yourself in Eletia.'

'I am in Eletia?' Shock reverberated through her, she pulled herself up again, just managing it this time.

'Yes, your friends, Penelope and Isabelle, came upon you, they are connected to me. They came to ask for my help, it was very.. lucky that they found you.'

'Penelope… Isa.. wait you mean the Berry sisters? …I remember, where are they?'

He shifted and raised his hand slowly.

'They are safe, I have assisted them, but they could not follow you here. No mortal has ever been to Eletia Galadheon, except of course for you.'

The two Eletian's intensity grew they watched for her reaction as if scrutinising a strange mythical creature. Karigan rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'I'm not sure why I'm here …What of my companions.. Lhean, my friend Yates? The others?...Have you had word?' Her eyes flitted nervously between them. Roly spoke slowly.

'My lady, I am sorry they are not here, but there has been a scrambled message received of Telagioth, Ealdaen and the mortal Lynx, they are alive and travel together, an ancient unreliable piece of magic used, undoubtedly due to their lack of resources, but as yet we know no more.'

Shocked and still struggling to take in what had happened Karigan's heart stood still, at least some lived, but what of the others. Her mind told her Yates could not have survived, her heart refused to deal with this yet. Roly's deep dry tone's interrupted her revery.

'I am certainly one to appreciate the prompt telling of the issues at hand my lady, but you must take some time to absorb the information I am about to impart to you, and it is wise you give yourself time to digest all the information that will start to return to you as you recover. '

The other Eletian nodded, as if in encouragement, looking back at his companion, he appeared intrigued at her every reaction, Karigan felt like sticking her tongue out.

'Prince Jametari himself has demanded you come under our care, given your services to Eletia in the fight against Mornhaven the Black. He has placed you under my care, in the Foundation's healing wing and I and my colleague Strathrin here will continue to care for you until you are well enough to tell us your account of the battle and well enough to leave.'

'Who exactly are you then? You missed that part' She mumbled feeling a little like a child being hemmed in by a scolding parent.

'I am Rohleim the witness, foremost scholar of knowledge in all Eletia, overseer of the Foundation and expert in the study of mortalogy.' He shifted again and added more quietly 'You may call me Roly.'

She couldn't help but let out an unexpected smile, and something in his eyes returned the amusement, his colleague looked stunned.

'And so, I continue, we are here to get you well, indeed we have already finished our first phase of healing, but we are currently in the midst of another and we believe this may take a further day (in your time).' At this Roly appeared to look over at Stathrin archly, who received the look with a look of great respect and wonder, staring again at Karigan strangely.

'However Karigan I fear there is some damage I cannot correct. You have been involved in a significant personal battle, that much is clear, there are some wounds even we cannot heal.' He looked her over with a touch of gravity, it dawned on her that this perhaps was Eletian sensitivity. Unbidden she reflected on how she came to be here, and her recent history, she looked away briskly, it felt wrong, strangers prying into her life. How much did these Eletian's know? As if he read her thoughts again he spoke.

'Do not be concerned Galadheon, I cannot see your mind, but are able to measure and adjust the ..what would you call it… ahh, perhaps energy levels, yes that describes it fairly well.' Stathrin looked like he was absorbing this information too.

'There is one further thing. The Prince protects you, and many Eletians are grateful for your help, but we are an old race and many of us have seen too much to trust easily. There are some that would not be happy at a mortal being brought to Eletia. You are here in secret, we feel it is for the best at the current time'

Karigan nodded somberly, since she had known Eletians, she had known their hesitancy around her.

'Our aim is to make you well and then take you back as soon as it is done, allowing you to return to your king.'

Karigan's dry throat suddenly felt unbearably tight, she felt sick at the thought of returning to Sacordia. She knew that she would not go back there, she was better off lost. Perhaps they should not have saved her at all.

Her dry throat rasped as she spoke, but she pushed out the words, staring hard into the eyes of both Rohleim and Strathrin for emphasis.

'Now let _me_ be clear. I am not going back there. It suits me best that my discovery is kept a secret, I wish to disappear when I leave Eletia, and I'd appreciate you and Prince Jametari honour my wishes. As far as you are concerned, once I leave, I was never found.' The two Eletians looked down at her, her voice was hard, they saw her authority and will so often whispered of in Eletia, as if she were an artefact, a being that didn't belong to the races of her world. Her eyes were dark with emotion, under which were blue smudges. Scratches and red marks remained on her cheeks as fitting reminders of her terrible journey, her face was like that of an unearthly messenger, the two Eletians listened in silence.

Eventually Roly spoke, 'We will honour your wishes Galadheon.' He looked at his companion and nodded, 'and now we will leave you to rest, we will return soon.'

The two Eletians exited the room slowly and walked around the central flower garden where all the open healing rooms opened out from, they walked down a small path covered by an arch of climbing flowers to exit the healing wing and see the wooden splendour of the Foundation's library rise up before them. The large doors hung open and they entered the cavernous hall to see a bar of light running down a walkway in the middle of the library. Tall bookcases lined the room, all strategically placed in shadow. Two chairs sat in a curve of bookcases at one end of the hall, and they moved towards them, both slowly lowering themselves into the cool shade offered there.

Strathrin was eager to speak and could not contain himself any longer.

'Master it is a strange experience to study the mortals in the flesh! I was greatly impressed by your knowledge of their ways.'

'Yes, yes, perhaps we need to do more field research in the future.'

'Oh yes Master!' Strathrin nodded enthusiastically and then sat silently looking over at Rohleim's stare of concentration. 'Will the Prince be happy with the Galadheon's request for secrecy, master?'

'I'm not sure, but he will honour it.'

'I thought you might tell her Master, about the mortal that waits at the gate for her, given her ..reluctance to see her people again.'

'Strathrin.' Roly looked up calmly, folding his hands on his lap 'There are times when information should be retained and evaluated before communication, particularly with mortals. She is unwell and has performed many services for her people and ours. I admire her, truly, she is an interesting character study… we will certainly cover her again in the new term I think, but I feel this is not the right time for this information. She is not to be told and we shall wait and see what unfolds.'

'Yes, master.'

'Good, now given your new experiences today, I want you to go and review Cumbrill's 'Social phenomenon in Mortal life' and come back to me with questions.'

Strathrin scurried away excitedly, and Roly relaxed back into his seat, his hand raised to cradle the small pendant hanging around his neck. What a wonder it was to experience the world, not just in Eletia but outside, to mark the differences between their kind and others, but more wondrous to mark the similarities, he smiled to himself and took his notebook from his pocket.

**Hope you're enjoying it. Sorry for the wait, life is getting hectic… Thanks for all reviews and readers so far, this update's for you! **


End file.
